U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,227 discloses carpets having a stain-repellent and soil-resistant coating formed by a combination of a water-insoluble fluoroaliphatic radical containing urethane adduct and a water insoluble urethane adduct free from fluoroaliphatic radicals. The urethane adducts were prepared from polyisocyanates in accordance with the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,281; as is conventional with reactions involving isocyanates, anhydrous conditions were maintained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,484 discloses treating carpets with a combination of:
(a) a water-insoluble addition polymer derived from polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomer; and PA1 (b) a water-insoluble fluoroaliphatic radical and aliphatic chlorine-containing carboxylic or carbamic ester. PA1 (a) a water-insoluble fluoroaliphatic radical and aliphatic chlorine-containing ester; PA1 (b) a water-insoluble fluoroaliphatic radical-containing polymer; and PA1 (c) water insoluble fluoroaliphatic radical-containing compound selected from carbonylimino compounds and imine compounds. PA1 R.sup.f is a monovalent aliphatic group containing at least two carbon atoms PA1 R is a divalent organic radical; PA1 k is 0 or 1; and PA1 X is --O--, --S--, or --N(R).sup.-2 in which R.sup.1 is H, FNT .sup.2 For purposes of this invention, it is assumed that a primary amine provides one active hydrogen as defined by Zerewitinoff et al. alkyl containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a R.sup.f --R.sub.k -- group. PA1 R.sup.f and k are as defined above; PA1 R is the divalent radical: --C.sub.m H.sub.2m SO--, --C.sub.m H.sub.2m SO.sub.2 --, --SO.sub.2 N(R.sup.3)--, or --CON(R.sup.3)-- in which m is 1 to 22 and R.sup.3 is H or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sup.2 is the divalent linear hydrocarbon radical: --C.sub.n H.sub.2n -- which can be optionally end-capped by ##STR1## in which n is 0 to 12, p is 1 to 50, and R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are the same or different H or alkyl containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and PA1 X is --O--, --S--, or --N(R.sup.7)-- in which R.sup.7 is H, alkyl containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a R.sup.f --R.sub.k --R.sup.2 -- group. PA1 X is --O--, --S--, or --N(R.sup.7)-- in which R.sup.7 is H, alkyl containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a R.sup.f --R.sub.k --R.sup.2 -- group. PA1 R.sup.f is a mixture of perfluoroalkyl groups, CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 (CF.sub.2).sub.r in which r is 2 to 18; and PA1 q is 1, 2 or 3. PA1 t is 1 to 12; PA1 u is 1 to 5; PA1 each of R.sup.8 & R.sup.9 is 1H or alkyl containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms PA1 R.sup.10 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 alkyl, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 omega-alkenyl radical or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 omega-alkenoyl; PA1 R.sup.11 is ##STR3## in which R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are the same or different H or alkyl radical containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms and p is 1 to 50; PA1 Y is --O--, --S--, or --N(R.sup.7)-- in which R.sup.7 is H or alkyl containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and PA1 k and p are as defined above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,749 discloses treating carpets to render them soil-resistant and stain-repellent with a carboxylic or carbamic ester of a fluoro-aliphatic radical- and aliphatic chlorine-containing alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,780 discloses treating textiles with a fluorochemical composition comprising a mixture of:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,401 discloses polyfluoroalkyl compounds, said to be useful as stain proofing agents, which are obtained by reacting a polyfluoroalkyl-containing alcohol with a polyfunctional isocyanate compound containing at least three isocyanate groups. In addition to the polyfluoroalkyl-containing compounds, nonfluorinated compounds may be reacted with the polyisocyanate, most notably stearyl alcohol. Reaction of the polyisocyanate with the polyfluoroalkyl-containing compound and the nonfluorinated compounds are carried out sequentially. Substantially anhydrous conditions are used for those reactions, because the presence of water is indicated to be disadvantageous to the isocyanate group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,406 discloses fluorochemical biurets which have one or more monovalent fluoroaliphatic radicals and one or more biuret moieties, and can contain organoamino or acid moieties. The flurochemical biurets are said to be useful for the treatment of fibrous substrates to impart oil- and water-repellency. Various reaction schemes are disclosed, none of which discloses the use of water as a reactant; in the experiments described in the EXAMPLES, the reactions are conducted under nitrogen.
Br. 1,241,505 discloses tertiary amine salt of fluorocarbamates which are useful as oil-repellent for treating fabrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,372 discloses reacting a stoichiometric excess of a polyisocynate with a polyol containing no fluorine, then reacting the resulting free isocyanate-containing prepolymer with water so as to produce a polymeric foam.